Recolection
by Christina Black Hunter
Summary: Rachael has just woken up in the hospital and has to explaine the events leading up to her being in and explosion that landed he in the hospital to two detectives. This is a radio drama script written by me, I created the plot line and all the characters within.
1. Chapter 1

**SCENE ONE**

_There has been an explosion. We can hear the fuzzy sounds of emergency services in the background as a fire is crackling and spitting. There are people shouting, running and operating emergency equipment. We hear a man's voice that is still muffled but is understandable._

**PARAMEDIC**

_[To RACHAEL]_ Miss? Can you hear what I'm saying Miss?

_[To someone behind him]_ She's got shrapnel in her upper right thigh and a large contusion to the head that I can see.

_[To RACHAEL]_ Miss, what is your name? Can you tell me your name?

**RACHAEL BLACK**

RACHAEL, did you find them?

_The sounds of the previous scene fade._

**END OF SCENE ONE**


	2. Chapter 2

**SCENE TWO**

_We hear a heart monitor beeping. There is quiet chatter from three male voices. It is a doctor telling two detectives that he does not want them to disturb his patient who has just come out of surgery._

**DR. KOPSKI**

Look, I understand that you have questions that you have to ask but...

_He is cut off mid sentence by the older of the two detectives._

**D.I. THOMPSON**

Right, so why are you obstructing us from carrying out our investigation? Your patient happens to be our only witness and the longer we leave it the more chance we have of loosing information that will still be fresh in her mind.

_The young Doctor is frustrated and almost loses the composure in his voice._

**DR. KOPSKI**

As I was saying, _Detective_, I understand that you have questions to ask, but, _my_ priority is with _my_ patient and as such I must insist that you allow me to check _my_ patient's condition before I allow any kind of, interrogation.

_D.I. THOMPSON tries to interrupt DR. KOPSKI again but he makes sure the DI can't._

Now before you interrupt me again, I am not obstructing your investigation, I am making sure that my patients best interests are looked after. Once I have checked _my_ patient, and only if I find that she is in a fit condition to speak with you, will you be allowed to ask your questions. Excuse me gentlemen.

_DR. KOPSKI walks away._

**END OF SCENE TWO**


	3. Chapter 3

**SCENE THREE**

_We hear the young doctor's footsteps as he quickly turns and walks into the open room his patient is in, closes the door behind him and pulls the blinds of the small window that looks into the corridor where the two detectives are still standing._

_RACHAEL's voice is quiet and flat (no emotion)._

**RACHAEL BLACK**

Are they here to talk to me?

_We can hear the doctor walking across to the bed, lifting the chart and flicking through the pages as he speaks to RACHAEL. His tone is more cheerful than before._

**DR. KOPSKI**

Good afternoon Miss Black, my name is Dr. Kopski don't you worry yourself about the detectives. First things first, you've been unconscious for a few days. There was a nasty big piece of metal piping that we had to take you into surgery to remove, the ex-ray showed it was too close to an artery, but the surgery went without a hitch and we put you into an induced coma to let you heal. How are you feeling just now?

_RACHAEL reply's in a flat tone._

**RACHAEL BLACK**

Sore...Do you know if they fou...

_DR. KOPSKI interrupts her before she finishes her sentence._

**DR. KOPSKI**

I'll have the nurse give you some more pain killers; you'll be able to ask the gruesome twosome any questions when they are allowed in...That is, _if_ they are allowed in. If you don't feel up to being questioned then I can tell them to come back tomorrow.

**RACHAEL BLACK**

You can do that? I'll bet they don't like that.

**DR. KOPSKI**

Yes. You are _my_ patient under _my_ care, and if I say hit the road then they will just have to like it.

_There is a moment's pause in which RACHAEL begins to laugh a little but stops suddenly when she is hit by a bolt of pain. is quick to notice this and his tone takes a slightly more formal tone._

_[Continued]_

In all seriousness though Miss Black, if you don't feel up to talking to the police today I have the authority to send them away. Would you like to talk to them?

_RACHAEL's tone has changed a little, she is joking with her doctor._

**RACHAEL BLACK**

Well, I'll have to check, I've got a hectic schedule you know. I think I have an appointment space free in about 10 minutes.

**END OF SCENE THREE**


	4. Chapter 4

**SCENE FOUR**

_We hear the two detectives enter the room, DR. KOPSKI gives them a final warning before he leaves the room._

**DR. KOPSKI**

In here gentlemen, and I mean it when I say no unnecessary stress.

_[To RACHAEL]_Miss Black, if you feel that the questions are getting too much for you, you can press the nurses call button and the detectives will be shown out.

**RACHAEL BLACK**

Thank you Doctor, I'll be fine.

_With that DR. KOPSKI closes the door behind him, prompting the older detective to introduce himself and his partner._

**D.I. THOMPSON**

Good afternoon Miss Black, I'm Detective Inspector Thompson and this is Detective Constable Kelly.

_The young D.C. KELLY says "hello" awkwardly and RACHAEL tries to break the ice._

**RACHAEL BLACK**

Hello, please..just Rachael. Miss Black is so formal, it makes me feel like my mother.

_They chuckle a little before D.I. THOMPSON takes a seat. D.C. KELLY follows suite and we hear the slight scuffle of chairs being moved, then a notepad being opened and a pen being clicked._

**DI TOMPSON**

Well Rachael, shall we begin at the beginning?

**RACHAEL BLACK**

I don't know of a better place to start.

**D.I. THOMPSON**

When did you last speak to DAVID BURROW?

**END OF SCENE FOUR**


	5. Chapter 5

**SCENE FIVE**

_Scene five begins with RACHAEL beginning her story for the benefit of the detectives, as she speaks we hear a transition in the background as we go from the hospital sfx to the sound of being in a home. We can hear that there is some banging and clanging going on._

**RACHAEL BLACK**

_[Narration]_

A few days ago I was having some trouble with the kitchen sink that my dad had supposedly fixed. I knew that my neighbour DAVID BURROW did odd jobs around the flats so I went across to see if he was in.

_Now in the kitchen.__DAVID BURROW and RACHAEL are talking about the broken sink. The atmosphere is friendly._

**DAVID BURROW**

Who did you say sorted this sink last week?

**RACHAEL BLACK**

My Dad, why? How badly has he broken it now?

**DAVID BURROW**

Bad enough that you need new pipes put in, he's managed to crack the U bend and that's where all the water's been coming from. I'll put some putty on it just now and I can replace it with a new pipe tomorrow if you're ok with that.

**RACHAEL BLACK**

Ohh, how much will that cost me?

**DAVID BURROW**

Don't worry about it. Tell you what, if you let me take some of that chocolate cake home we can call it even.

**RACHAEL BLACK**

Are you sure? I wouldn't want to get you into trouble.

**DAVID BURROW**

Yeah...no problem. I hear your good at cooking, might come to you for a birthday cake next month. What are neighbours for if we can't all help one another out.

**RACHAEL BLACK**

That's really good of you thanks. I'll give you a whole cake to take home with you tomorrow, that way you can let your friends taste it too.

_They exchange pleasantry's as DAVID BURROW leaves._

**END OF SCENE FIVE**


	6. Chapter 6

**SCENE SIX**

_It is latter on in the evening, we can hear sfx of footsteps and a dog walking over gravel._

**RACHAEL BLACK**

_[narration]_

Later that night is when I realised David's wife wasn't too keen on the deal we'd made. I was walking my dog and when I got back she was waiting at my door.

**D.C. KELLY**

What happened?

_At RACHAEL's front door._

**RACHAEL BLACK**

Hi, your David's wife aren't you? How are y...

_JAMIE is cut off by AIMEE BURROW. She has a sharp edge to her voice, snarky and nasty._

**AIMEE BURROW**

If you're trying to steal my husband by flashing a bit of skin at him and making him cake then you can think again. It won't work.

_JAMIE's tone changes instantly defensive. She is hurt by the__accusation._

**RACHAEL BLACK**

Excuse me?

**AIMEE BURROW**

You heard me, I saw you this morning when you came over with practically nothing on under that silky dressing gown. Do you think I'm stupid! You're not the first little tart to try and steel him but here's the thing lady, he is _my_ husband. _Mine_. Do I make myself clear?

_JAMIE now mimics AIMEE BURROW's tone of voice and throws her words back at her._

**RACHAEL BLACK**

Look, I don't want to steal your husband lady! I have a boyfriend and I don't like what your insinuating. If you come to my door again and try to threaten me then you're the one that will come off worse. Do _I_ make _myself_ clear?!

_AIMEE BURROW walks back across the road to her house and RACHAEL opens her door, ushers her dog inside and slams the door behind her._

_The scene merges back to the hospital._

_The irritation from the memory is still evident in RACHAEL's voice._

**RACHAEL BLACK**

_[Narration]_

I wasn't trying to steal her husband, I was actually just happy that I wasn't going to have to pay. I'm only working part-time and I used up my overdraft this month moving into that tiny flat.

**D.C KELLY**

But she thought you were. Had you spoken to David Burrow before that day?

**RACHAEL BLACK**

_[Narration]_

He came across when I was moving in. That's how I know he could fix the sink. Other than that, no, not really. I mean I would wave if I saw either of them. She never really made an effort to talk to me though, she struck me as a sour pussed ice maiden if I'm honest.

**D.I THOMPSON**

But if you hadn't actually spoken to her how could you make that assumption?

**RACHAEL BLACK**

_[Narration]_

Because she would glare at me as if I had done something terrible to her, that's how.

**D.C KELLY **

OK. So, that night was the first proper conversation you had with her?

**RACHAEL BLACK**

_[Narration]_

Yes.

**D.C. KELLY**

Then the next day, did David Burrow come to fix the sink like he said?

**RACHAEL BLACK**

_[Narration]_

Yes.

**D.C KELLY**

And did you mention the conversation with his wife?

**RACHAEL BLACK**

_[Narration]_

No. I was polite, smiled and gave him a double chocolate cake with fudge frosting to take home. I figured that would rub her nose in it.

_The young D.C. KELLY lets a laugh slip and the older D.I. THOMPSON picks up the questioning. He doesn't approve of the informal manor D.C. KELLY has when dealing with a witness._

**D.I. THOMPSON**

Alright, so is that how the fight between yourself and Mrs. Burrow started in the afternoon?

**RACHAEL BLACK**

_[Narration]_

I suppose it could have had the desired effect.

**D. **

What happened?

_We hear a transition between hospital sfx and a spring day sfx. RACHAEL is in the communal court yard shared by the residents hanging up washing while her dog runs around. We hear AIMEE BURROW come over, obviously annoyed much to RACHAEL BLACK's amusement._

**AIMEE BURROW**

You! I thought you understood what I said last night!

**RACHAEL BLACK**

Ohh, you got the cake then. Not too sweet I hope, I can tell you like to be bitter. I mean you like cake to be bitter.

**AIMEE BURROW**

Do you think this is some kind of joke? I told you to stay away from my husband and you ignore me!

**RACHAEL BLACK**

Ohhhhhh...my mistake, here was me thinking you where just making empty accusations and blowing hot air, when you where actually telling me to keep away from your hubby.

**AIMEE BURROW **

You little bitch!

_The scene fades with the sound of a dog barking and the two women fighting._

**END OF SCENE SIX**


	7. Chapter 7

**SCENE SEVEN**

_We are faded back into the hospital. The two detectives scribble in their note books._

**RACHAEL BLACK**

_[Narration]_

That's why my brother came over. I phoned him after I got into the house and he went over to the Burrow's to talk to David about his crazy wife attacking me.

**D.I. THOMPSON**

And what is your brother's name?

**RACHAEL BLACK**

_[Narration]_

It's Robert. He took Úna with him.

**D.C. KELLY**

Whose Úna?

**RACHAEL BLACK**

_[Narration]_

My dog.

**D.C. KELLY**

Ohh, right..

**D.I. THOMPSON**

Where were you when Robert went to the house?

**RACHAEL BLACK**

_[Narration]_

In my house, watching from the living room window.

**D.I. THOMPSON**

Why didn't you go across as well?

**RACHAEL BLACK**

_[Narration]_

Robert told me it would be better if I didn't, because Aimee might come to the door. I suppose he didn't want another fight.

**D.I. THOMPSON**

So what happened while he was at the door?

**RACHAEL BLACK**

_[Narration]_

David spoke to him. Then he brought Úna back with David, he looked more embarrassed than annoyed. He actually started apologising for his wife, I almost fell over. I was sure he would have been angry since it was technically him the fight was over.

_The hospital noises fade and we hear a television on but the volume is very low. _

**DAVID BURROW**

I'm so sorry about earlier. I don't know why she does this, when she gets an idea in her head she can go...overboard.

**RACHAEL BLACK **

She seems to think I'm trying to seduce you. I will admit, I may have deliberately tried to wind her up the wrong way with that cake, but I didn't think she would come into the communal garden screaming like a crazed banshee.

**ROBERT BLACK**

I think what my sister means is she was surprised by your wife's reaction. I don't think she would have given you the cake if she had known it would have provoked her...Right Rachael?

_RACHAEL agrees but she says it in a way that it's obvious that she really wouldn't have done anything differently and regrets nothing._

**RACHAEL BLACK**

No I wouldn't have...given you the cake.

_The hospital noises fade back in._

**RACHAEL BLACK**

_[Narration]_

We spoke for a while and the general gist of the conversation was that Mrs Burrow was a nut case, and David was the one that ended up making peace with the neighbours she pissed off.

_The hospital fades and we are back in the living room with the television on low. We can hear the door being closed and a gentle thud of feet coming into the living room._

**RACHAEL BLACK**

[_To her puppy Úna under her breath_]

Here he comes, are you ready for it Úna?

**ROBERT BLACK**

Why is it that you only ever phone me when you need me to fix your mess?

**RACHAEL BLACK**

Because your my big brother and it is your duty to take care of me.

**ROBERT BLACK**

You better hope that this is the last of it, if you keep winding that psycho up then you'll regret it.

**RACHAEL BLACK**

I wouldn't dream of it brother dear.

**ROBERT BLACK**

I'm being serious Rachael. You've only just moved in here, I'm not moving your crap again because your neighbours don't like you.

**RACHAEL BLACK**

Okay, look, I'll just pay money next time and wear a berka!

**ROBERT BLACK**

Now you're just being childish.

_The door bell rings and the dog start's barking._

**ROBERT BLACK**

I'll get it.

_He plops the still barking puppy back into the living room and closes the door behind him before he answers the door._

_We hear the sounds of the hospital mixed with the sound of the living room and slightly muffled voices._

**D.I. THOMPSON**

So who was at the door?

**RACHAEL BLACK**

It was Aimee Burrow. She came over to invite me and Robert across for dinner the next day.

_We hear the sounds of the hospital._

**D. **

And you agreed to go? To put aside bad feeling?

**RACHAEL BLACK**

_[Narration]_

I agreed to nothing. My brother did that and I had no choice in the matter.

**END OF SCENE SEVEN**


	8. Chapter 8

**SCENE EIGHT**

_We hear the hospital noises. DR KOPSKI_ enters the room.

**DR. KOPSKI**

Excuse me detectives, your time is almost up are you going to be much longer.

**D.I. THOMPSON**

I wasn't aware that we were under a time constraint, Doctor.

**DR. KOPSKI**

Well it's almost time for visiting hour to end today and Miss Black's brother has been waiting to see her. I'm sure you understand.

**D.I. THOMPSON**

Well we haven't finished here yet so perhaps in this instance you can make an exception. If you don't mind Doctor, I'd like to finish the interview.

_We hear DR. KOPSKI leave and the detectives shuffle in their seats._

**D.C. KELLY**

So you've been invited to dinner, you go over?

**RACHAEL BLACK**

_[Narration]_

Yes.

**D.C. KELLY**

So what happened over the course of dinner that caused the explosion?

**RACHAEL BLACK**

_[Narration]_

Well when we got their David showed us in, we had some drinks before dinner. Aimee didn't appear, but I thought that she was just trying to keep contact between us to a minimum.

**END OF SCENE EIGHT**


	9. Chapter 9

**SCENE NINE**

_We hear the soft buzzing of music in the background._

**ROBERT BLACK**

So...David. Where's Aimee?

**DAVID BURROW**

Ohh, she shouldn't be long she was changing when I checked just there.

**RACHAEL BLACK**

Will she be down soon?

_We hear a small thud._

**RACHAEL BLACK**

Oww! _Robert._

**ROBERT BLACK**

Don't be anti-social.

**RACHAEL BLACK**

I'm not, I only ask because Úna is still being toilet trained and she has been across their for two hours, I was simply wondering if there would be enough time for me to check that my rug has not been ruined and let her onto the grass before lady muck makes an appearance.

_Another dull thud._

**RACHAEL BLACK**

_ROBERT, will you STOP doing that!_

**ROBERT BLACK**

I'll stop when you stop being an ass.

**DAVID BURROW**

Please its fine, I'm sure there will be enough time. Rachael, feel free to check your puppy, there's nothing worse than walking in to a surprise.

**RACHAEL BLACK**

I'll be right back.

_RACHAEL leaves. Footsteps fade as they crunch over gravel and the hospital half fades in._

**D.I. TOMPSON**

So you checked on your dog.

**RACHAEL BLACK**

_[Narration]_

Yes, and then I slowly walked back across and by the time I got their they where around the table.

**D.I. THOMPSON**

Who was around the table?

**RACHAEL BLACK**

_[Narration]_

David and Robert. Aimee hadn't shown face yet.

**D.I. THOMPSON**

Then what happened?

**RACHAEL BLACK**

_[Narration]_

Then David started acting weird. Robert was quiet. When I sat down that's when David brought the matches out his pocket and placed them on the table.

_The hospital noises fade. There is only the soft sound of music in the back ground._

**END OF SCENE NINE**


	10. Chapter 10

**SCENE TEN**

_DAVID is softly tapping the matches on the table. RACHAEL tries to break the tension._

**RACHAEL BLACK**

Why so serious boys?

**ROBERT BLACK**

Just sit still Rachael.

**RACHAEL BLACK**

What? Why?

**ROBERT BLACK**

For once, Rachael, please just do what I tell you.

**DAVID BURROW**

I'd listen Rachael. This is one of those times that big brother knows best.

**RACHAEL BLACK**

What's going on David? Where's Aimee?

**ROBERT BLACK**

She's on the kitchen floor behind the breakfast bar that's why we didn't see her.

**RACHAEL BLACK**

Right if this is a joke I'm not laughing. What is that smell? Is that _gas_?!

_RACHAEL is beginning to panic, ROBERT is sitting still, DAVID is calm._

**DAVID BURROW**

Now Rachael. Keep your composure please.

_RACHAEL interrupts him._

**RACHAEL BLACK**

Why can I smell gas David?

_DAVID loses his temper._

**DAVID BURROW**

Because I left the fucking gas on that's why you can smell gas, stop asking about the god damn gas.

**ROBERT BLACK**

Rachael stop asking questions.

**DAVID BURROW**

Allow me to explain. You see I've had enough of my wife's...antics. Do you know what it's like having to live with a woman who, for no reason other than she is completely mad, follows you, incessantly texts and calls you to check you haven't run off with someone. I've never cheated on her, I never would but she just doesn't seem to understand that I am a good, faithful husband.

**RACHAEL BLACK**

What?! So you're going to blow us up! What do we have to do with your wako wife stalking you?

**DAVID BURROW**

Well you antagonised her, drove her to a psychotic breakdown that has been waiting to happen. _She_ is going to blow you up because you're a shameless harlot and he just happens to be involved. Sorry, you really shouldn't have tried to calm the situation down.

**RACHAEL BLACK**

So, you're blowing us up?!

**ROBERT BLACK**

Rachael!

**DAVID BURROW**

I'm not blowing you up!

Aimee, is going to blow you up. Not me.

_The sound of the hospital bursts through._

**D.I. THOMPSON**

Wait, wait. Are you telling us that David Burrow staged the explosion, with the intent of killing you, your brother and his wife?

**RACHAEL BLACK**

Yes, because he said that his wife was "stalking him" and the opportunity arose to get rid of her.

**D.C. KELLY**

Rachael, are you sure this is how it happened? It was David Burrow who lit the match.

**RACHAEL BLACK**

Well, he didn't light the match.

**D.I. THOMPSON**

He didn't?

**RACHAEL BLACK**

No. See, while he was sitting at the table explaining his mad plot the light bulb went in the kitchen. Next thing I knew I was outside and there was a paramedic...So he didn't light the match, the bloody bulb burst.

_There is a moment of silence. The detectives flip their note books over and stand up._

**D.I. THOMPSON**

Thank you for your time Miss Black, you've been very helpful. We will be in touch.

_The detectives leave the room and close the door behind them._

**RACHAEL BLACK**

Well that was abrupt.

**END OF SCENE TEN**


	11. Chapter 11

**SCENE ELEVAN**

_The detectives come out of the room into the corridor, they see DR. KOPSKI._

**D.I. THOMPSON**

Dr. Kopski, is Miss Blacks Brother still here?

**ROBERT BLACK**

I'm Miss Black's brother. Can I go in now.

**D.I. THOMPSON**

One moment please, can you tell me how the explosion happened? Did you see what caused it?

**ROBERT BLACK**

The bulb in the kitchen burst. Next thing I knew I was on the floor and the place was on fire, I found Rachael and pulled her out the house. Can I see my sister now?

**D.I. THOMPSON**

We will be in touch Mr. Black.

_ROBERT walks to the room._

**END OF SCENE ELEVAN**


	12. Chapter 12

**SCENE TWELVE**

_We hear the sound of RACHAEL's heart monitor. ROBERT crosses the room to the window into the hall and splits the blinds to see into the hall._

**ROBERT BLACK**

What took so long, did you feed them your life story?

**RACHAEL BLACK**

I had to explain why we where over there. The way the Burrow's where behaving over the last month it will all tie in.

**ROBERT BLACK**

You didn't tell them too much did you?

**RACHAEL BLACK**

Robert, as far as they are concerned he went mental and then, for whatever reason let's call it bad luck, the bulb went in the room that the gas was leaking from. The Burrow's are dead and now we're even.

**END OF SCENE TWELVE**

1


End file.
